


Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stereotypes, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Pues? ¿A qué debo despertarme al ver mi maravilloso novio que cocina?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii

**Tsuyogaru bokutachi ni kidzuite yo ima sugu dakishimete hoshii**

**(Nótanos cuando hacemos los duros y abrázanos pronto)**

Cuando Kota se despertó esa mañana, se sintió raramente calmo.

No estaba normal por él, dado que nunca había sido madrugador.

Se dio vuelta en la cama un poco de tiempo, dándose cuenta que Kei no estaba allí, y luego finalmente se sentó, entendiendo la razón de su buen humor.

Había un olor paradisiaco en el aire, y cerró brevemente los ojos, disfrutándolo. 

Nunca había sido muy goloso, pero oler ese perfume a esa hora del día y dentro del piso era toda otra cosa.

Luego miró el calendario y sonrió, sorprendido.

Se fue a la cocina y se paró en el umbral, apoyándose contra de eso y cruzando los brazos, sonriendo aún más.

Kei estaba ocupado con el contenido de unos tazones, llevando una de las camisas de Kota y nada más; Yabu sonrió, sabiendo qué era algo con que el menor siempre había tenido una ligera fijación. Y, tenía que admitirlo, tenía su efecto sobre de él también.

Caminó adentro, furtivamente, y como resultado Kei saltó cuando le puso las manos en las caderas.

“¡Ko!” gritó, agitando una cuchara sucia contra de él. Kota se asomó y la lamió, sonriendo.

“Parece bueno.” dijo, y luego movió los labios en los de Inoo, que a pesar del susto se recuperó y aceptó con gusto el beso.

“Buenos días.” dijo el menor, en cuanto se alejaron.

“Buenos días.” contestó Kota, mirándose alrededor. “¿Pues? ¿A qué debo despertarme al ver mi maravilloso novio que cocina?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Kei bofó, bajando la cuchara y caminando hacia de él, empujándole el pecho así que se alejara.

“La adulación no te hará lamer el tazón cuando acabaré, Ko.” le hizo notar. “Esa es expresadamente una prerrogativa del chef.”

Yabu rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Vale. ¿Puedo lamer el chef cuando acabarás?” preguntó, y mientras todo el mundo le habría dicho que era un idiota, Kei pareció evaluar su sugerencia.

“Veremos.” concedió, volviendo a la obra. “Hay café, si quieres. Pero todavía no hice nada por el desayuno, tendrás que hacer a solas.” lo informó, metiendo un poco de harina en el tazón, concentrándose en mezclar.

“Vale, el café está bien.” dijo, sirviéndose una taza y sentándose a la mesa. “Entonces, de verdad... ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó, un poco engreído.

“Bien, me desperté esta mañana, y no sabía cómo ocupar el tiempo. Pues pensé que quería hacer algo creativo, y me puse a cocinar. Ryo-chan me dio esta receta por el pastel de manzana, y hace tiempo que quería probarlo. Pensé, dado que hace mucho frio afuera, puede ser un buen postre si lo comemos mientras está caliente.” explicó.

Y todo el engreimiento desapareció por la cara de Kota, y toda la situación ya no le parecía tan romántica.

“Oh.” dijo, hesitando. “¿Pastel de manzana?” preguntó.

“¿No te gusta?” el menor se giró, preocupado.

“No. No, claro que me gusta. Sólo pensaba que estuvieras cocinando algo diferente, eso es todo.”

Kei miró el tazón, luego a su novio, y dejó el primero para unirse a él a la mesa.

“¿Hay algo que me estoy olvidando?” preguntó, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Yabu gimió.

Le habría gustado no haberse hecho ilusiones.

“Kei-chan, ¿sabes qué día es hoy=”

Inoo se puso a la defensiva.

“Tu cumpleaños fue un par de semanas atrás, nuestro aniversario está en mayo.” dijo, rápido, como si fuera una prueba. Luego se giró para mirar el calendario, saliéndose los ojos. “Oh.” dijo sólo.

Kota no dijo nada, y lo miró.

No tenía expectativas particulares sobre su reacción.

Seguro, de todas formas, no se esperaba que golpeara la mano en la mesa.

“Yabu Kota, eres un idiota.” siseó, levantándose y echándole un vistazo furioso. “Y eres un mojigato, y un neandertal, y un hijo de... no, no es justo, me gusta tu madre. Ella te enseñó toda la buena educación que podía, no es su culpa si saliste este especie de mono sin cerebro.” dijo, respirando hondo y dejando la cocina, yendo al salón.

Kota estaba sin palabras.

Tenía serias dificultades en entender lo que podía haber hecho para merecer los insultos.

Le tomó un poco, pero al final se levantó y siguió a su novio, encontrándolo sentado en el sofá, las rodillas levantadas y bajo la camisa, mirando frente a sí mientras se mordía las uñas.

“¿Kei?” trató de llamarlo.

“¿Qué?” el menor casi gruñó.

“Lo siento. Cualquier haya hecho, estoy seguro que no quería. Puedes... ¿puedes explicarme porque te enfadaste tanto?” preguntó.

Kei lo miró con la expresión que usaba cada vez que pensaba que su novio fuera especialmente tonto.

Y Kota se sentía así, pues no le importó. No más que ser llamado un mojigato y neandertal.

“Es el maldito día de San Valentín, Kota.” explicó Kei, girándose a mirarlo, aún más enfadado. “Pues supongo que te despertaste, viste que estaba cocinando y pensaste que finalmente me hubiera rendido a mi papel de chica en esta relación, ¿y estuviera cocinando algo con mucho chocolate por _mi hombre_?” preguntó, bufando.

Oh. Pues era eso.

“Kei...” dijo, tratando de ser lo más paciente posible. “No es absolutamente lo que quería decir. Pero tienes que admitir que es una coincidencia bastante rara que decidiste de cocinar un postre el 14 de febrero, ¿no?” preguntó, tratando de defenderse.

Como si no supiera que no tenía sentido.

“¿Y tu pensamiento fue pronto al hecho que iba a darte chocolate?” Kei levantó una ceja. “Nos conocimos desde hace siglos, Kota. Hemos estado juntos más que ambos recordamos. ¿Hemos jamás, _jamás_ hecho algo por el día de San Valentín?”

Kota hizo una mueca.

“No, nunca, porque es tonto.” admitió. “Pero, Kei... no puedes crucificarme porque lo pensé. ¿Qué es todo este alboroto por ser la chica o no? Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.”

Kei ya no lo estaba mirando. Había apoyado en mentón en las piernas, y parecía pensativo. Sin duda, un mal signo.

“Tiene todo que ver con esto.” murmuró, levantando los ojos de vuelta. “Tú _de verdad_ piensas en mí como a la chica, ¿verdad?” preguntó luego, y parecía muy serio, y entonces Kota supo que no iba a ser una normal discusión, sino una batalla contra lo que Kei se había metido en la cabeza.

“Eso es tonto.” dijo, porque no pudo evitarlo. “Somos dos hombros. Decir que tú eres la chica es como mirar palillos y preguntar cuál es el tenedor.” suspiró. “Kei, de verdad, no creo que merezca la pena de...”

“Pero tiene sentido, ¿no?” lo interrumpió Kei. “Soy yo que me quejo con ti cuando pasa algo mal. Soy yo que me ocupo de la casa. Soy yo que siempre tengo que oírte decir que veo problemas donde no están. Y tú, por otro lado, eres el que me folla. Pues supongo que sólo tendría que darte chocolate.” dijo, y el hecho que pareciera más triste que enfadado casi hizo entrar a Kota en pánico.

Si no hubiera estado así, le habría hecho notar que hacer toda esa escena sobre un malentendido estaba bastante femenino. Pero no quería morir joven.

“Kei...” murmuró, arrodillándose a su lado en el sofá y llevando una mano a su hombro. “¿Podemos olvidarlo? Juro, no te veo como a una chica. Sólo pensé algo que no debería haber pensado, eso es todo.” se levantó, sentándose a su lado y llevando una mano alrededor de su cintura. “Tenemos todo el día libre, y parecías excitado por el pastel. ¿Por qué no volvimos a la cocina y fingimos que nada pasó?” le rogó.

Kei, de todas formas, se alejó de su agarre y se encogió de hombros.

“Sí, voy a finir el pastel. Sería un gasto dejarlo allí.” murmuró, y luego se fue a la cocina.

Kota contó hasta diez.

Un par de veces, para estar seguro.

Y luego tomó su decisión.

Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas pensó, y fue al habitación, poniéndose rápido su ropa y saliendo.

~

“¿Kei-chan?” llamó en cuanto volvió.

Encontró a su novio en cocina, sentado a la mesa y leyendo un libro. El pastel estaba en el horno, y olía muy bien.

El menor levantó los ojos, enojado.

“¿Dónde fuiste?” preguntó, bajando el libro.

Kota suspiró, entrando en cocina con las manos detrás la espalda.

“Escucha, Kei...” dijo, mordiéndose un labio. “Lo siento mucho si minimicé. Para estar tan enfadado, supongo que tenga que ser un tema delicado. Y honestamente no tenía idea, porque nunca me dijiste nada. Todavía creo que no sea nada, pero… si ayuda...” se acercó, poniendo la caja de bombones en la mesa frente a él. “Feliz día de San Valentín.”

Kei miró fijo la caja, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kota lo había pensado bien; podían pasar dos cosas: Kei podía perdonarlo, o podía matarlo. Bueno y limpio.

Cuando su novio se echó a reír, de todas maneras, no pudo evitar de suspirar en alivio.

“Eres un idiota, Ko.” le dijo, poniéndose en pie y dándole un beso en los labios.

“Soy feliz de haber vuelto a ser sólo un idiota. Es un mejoramiento con respeto a una hora atrás.” comentó, y Kei se encogió de hombros.

“Te lo merecías.” llevó una mano alrededor su cuello, acercándose. “Lo sé qué no te das cuenta, Ko, pero a veces de verdad me tratas como si fuera tu novia. Sólo porque soy un poco... bien, supongo que no soy tan varonil.” admitió, haciendo una mueca.

Fue el turno de Kota de reír; luego se bajó, besándolo otra vez.

“No, no lo eres.” admitió. “Pero no me importa nada, Kei-chan. No me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer. O una planta o un balancín. En serio, te quiero por lo que eres, por eso no veo el punto de discutir. Y el hecho que a veces te _guste_ hacer el papel de chica no hace nada para cambiar la idea que tengo de ti. Que es que eres un hombre maravilloso. _Mi_ hombre maravilloso.”

Kei no pudo evitar de sonreír, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Te lo dije, Ko. La adulación no va a llevarte a ningún lado.” le acordó.

“¿Y el chocolate?” preguntó el mayor, indicando la caja.

“Ves, esa es otra historia.” dijo Inoo, volviendo a sentarse y desenvolviendo la caja, tomando un bombón y comiéndolo. “Delicioso.” dijo, satisfecho.

“Pues, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Inoo Kei?” dijo Kota, las manos detrás la espalda y las puntas de los pies unidas, la posa más de chica que supo hacer. “¿Serás mi Valentín?” preguntó, sonriendo.

Kei fingió de pensarlo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. ¿Seguirás siendo un idiota por el resto de nuestras vidas?” se puso de vuelta en pie, con una sonrisa traviesa.

“Sin duda.” declaró el mayor, casi orgulloso.

“Pues la respuesta es sin duda que sí.” y lo abrazó, besándolo, disfrutando el contacto con el cuerpo del mayor.

Duró un poco, y cuando se alejaron Kota estaba de vuelta engreído.

“Genial. Y ahora que resolví brillantemente el asunto.” le dijo, aferrándose a su camisa y parpadeando. “Podemos hablar de lo que vas a darme por el White Day.”

Kei le dio un bofetón, y Kota estaba a punto de decirle que era muy malo golpear a una chica, pero se rindió.

Si eso era el precio por la sonrisa en la cara de su novio, no había bastante bajas de bombones ni bofetones al mundo.


End file.
